Designing a switch matrix that provides for low insertion loss while maintaining excellent isolation and crosstalk performance for use in critical situations as when testing amplifiers, receivers or other active devices is very difficult to accomplish. Switching high frequency signals becomes even harder to accomplish without degrading the signals significantly. As the dimensional size of a switch matrix increases, signal path lengths increase causing a degradation of the electrical signals traveling through the matrix, primarily due to the effects of un-terminated stubbing.